


Do It

by flowerfeasties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 harry, 18 louis, Alternate Universe, America School System, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry's POV, High School AU, M/M, Rich Louis, Shy Harry, Soccer player Louis, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Sugar Relationships, WIP, Work In Progress, catfish louis lowkey, ill add more tags as the story advances, junior narry, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo are bestfriends, narry are bestfriends, photography harry, pinning, pretend you can use seeking arrangements legally at 16, senior lilo, this is a wip and im a college student so, this is gonna be long, zayn is the art teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfeasties/pseuds/flowerfeasties
Summary: Harry is crushing on Louis and after a series of not so unfortunate events Louis ends up being Harry’s sugar daddy.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to my amazing betas who have already spent hours helping me write this. Love you forever.

“Do it.”

“I can’t.”

Niall groaned in annoyance at his best friend and snatched the phone out of his hand, pressing the download button. “See! Nice and easy.” He teased with a smirk, tucking the phone under his body when Harry tried to lunge across the bed at him to grab it.

“Fuck you.” Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

Niall simply hummed at him in reply, flicking his hand at the other boy tapping buttons on his phone screen. “I am- well you are, a man who is a sugar baby interested in men.” He recited giggling as he read the phrase on the top of the screen.

“Fuck you.” Harry repeated, giving up on fighting against his giddy best friend, lying on his stomach with his head pressed into his mattress.

“What should your username be? This will make or break your shot at capturing the heart of your soul mate! Take true love seriously, Harry!” Niall jabbered excitedly waving his hands around. “This is your final chance at happiness!”

Harry pulled his face up from the mattress to stare at the boy with a cocked eyebrow. “Niall, this is a sugar daddy website. The only people we’re gonna find on here is creepy sixty-year-old men that want to see pictures of my feet. And besides- you know I’m not interested in anyone right now.” He knew Niall was just trying to take the piss but he still couldn’t help but feel a hint of aggravation.

Niall gave him a pitying side-glance before turning back to the phone. “Angstybrit it is.” He hummed, letting out a cackle as Harry tried to blindly hit his balls, missing pathetically. “Let loose mate, it’s all in good fun.”

Harry looked up from the blanket to give the boy a glare but ended up sighing in defeat when he saw Niall’s cheesed grin. “Ok, fine. But this stays between you and me.”

“Of course.”

He hummed contently at that and resumed picking at the threads of his comforter as he’d been doing prior. This was a stupid idea, and he was probably going to die but he could also potentially make a spare pound if he decided he wanted to be reckless enough.

Quickly shaking his head to dissipate the thought of creepy old men, he sat up moving his body closer to Niall. “So. What is Angstybrit looking like?”

-

Twelve hours later and Harry was stupid. He was an idiot. Not just an idiot, he was a bloody fucking idiot.

Harry was pacing the length of his room, running his fingers through his long hair while listening to his clock tick by. After Niall left he’d told himself he would never actually use this account. Except, he did. And now it was 2 am and Harry was in an hour-long conversation with Peterblue19.

“I’m fucking stupid.”

Peterblue19 was, supposedly, an 18-year-old man who lived in Doncaster also, had a net worth of $5 million and was looking for someone to spoil in exchange for “companionship”. Harry had rolled his eyes when he first read that. He knew that was just a code word for sex. He’s an idiot, but he’s not stupid.

When Peterblue19 first matched him, Harry was convinced he was a scam and nearly blocked him. The likelihood of somebody just two years older than him with that high of a net worth being on this website seemed entirely unlikely. But then Peterblue messaged him and Harry messaged back, and before he knew it he had put himself into this mess.

A vibration ripped Harry out of his self-depreciating state, drawing his attention to the phone sitting on his desk. After half a moment’s hesitation, Harry reached over and grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen. He had two new messages, one from Peterblue19, and one from ThickDaddy69. He cringed in disgust at the latter, quickly blocking the account before even reading the message and excitedly pressed on the notification from Peterblue. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest as he read the message.

**Peterblue19: So, Mr. Angst. We’ve chatted for about an hour now, but what don’t ya tell me. What are your intentions on this here app?**

Harry chewed on his lip as he read the message, not knowing exactly what to say.

_Angstybrit: Ah so you see Mr. Peter. My mate decided it’d be a proper laugh to have me fuck around on this here app. Meant to delete it once he left, but as ya can tell that didn’t go to plan._

After pressing send Harry locked his phone and set it back down on his desk. His heart was beating so hard he could feel the pressure in his ears. He was really talking to a stranger on the Internet at 2 am on a Monday. His parents would be so disappointed.

**Peterblue19: Am I the only person you’re talking to?**

_Angstybrit: Yes. How does that make you feel?_

He was really pushing his luck, but he really didn’t care. Maybe it was adrenaline or maybe it was a case of midnight fever, but he suddenly didn’t care nonetheless.

**Peterblue19: Like you’re not just on here to fuck around.**

He took a deep breath after reading the message, reaching up to play with his lip before sending his next message.

_Angstybrit: Maybe I’m not. Anymore._

-

“Curls!”

Harry turned around when the familiar voice hit his hears, smiling at his best mate. “Morning Niall.”

“How’re ya daddies?” Niall asked with a suggestive wink, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Fuck you.” Harry grumbled shoving his books into his locker before slamming it shut and turning to make eye contact with him.

“You wish.” He teased, rolling himself up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss against Harry’s cheek.

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust as he wiped the feeling of the saliva from his skin, adjusting the straps of his bag.

“Did ya get any bites? Any lovely, loaded, gray folk searching for a lil chap like you?” Niall continued to tease, biting at this bottom lip to hold in his laughter. He knew that once it started it would never stop.

Harry debated telling Niall about Peterblue but decided against it. Something about his idiocy felt intimate.

He had ended up staying up till the sun started to rise, only getting an hour of sleep, talking to Peter. In the time between their messages, he examined and reexamined his account page making sure every detail was perfect. For his profile picture, he (and Niall) had chosen a black and white photo of him of his mouth to his chest. For his bio he’d typed, “Eating toast in the shower is the ultimate multitask.” Niall had smacked him for it.

“Gonna take that as a yes then.” Niall snorted, knocking Harry out his daydream like state.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his best mate, “You’re so bloody weird Ni.”

Niall just shrugged happily, a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Harry eyed him warily, about to question his motives once again, but got distracted by the noise of school’s back exit swinging open.

In walked Louis Tomlinson.

He was wearing a light fleece-lined jean jacket over a graphic white t-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses, perched atop his hair. His caramel colored hair was pushed back into a fluffy fringe, and he had a bit of stubble growing in around his jaw. He had his black skinny jeans rolled up exposing his ankles, and the small triangle tattooed there, which Harry had always been intrigued by.

Harry couldn’t help but stop and stare as the handsome senior walked by, his aura radiating confidence and the subtle scent of weed. Louis was talking to his best mate Liam Payne, who had walked in beside him, a smirk on his lips as he raised his tattooed hand to push his hair out of his face.

Harry knew he was staring. He also knew that he had effectively humiliated himself when Liam cut Louis off with a slow nudge and a nod towards the fawning juniors.  
Louis turned his head to look in the direction Liam was motioning with a quizzical expression on his face. He made eye contact with Harry. Harry wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor and die but he couldn’t find the strength within himself to look away. Louis looked at Harry for a moment before raising one eyebrow and letting a smirk cross his lips. It was over as quickly as it had happened, and Louis left Harry watching helplessly as he picked up his conversation with Liam.

Harry could feel Niall’s presence beside him, but he felt too hazy and tingly all over to react to it. He’d had a hopeless crush on the older boy since the first day of high school over two years ago. He could easily remember the exact moment he sold his heart to the blue-eyed-boy. It was the second day of 9th grade and they were all gathered in the auditorium for an orientation of sorts. There were a couple other sophomores on the stage besides Louis, but from his seat, Harry’s eye was immediately drawn to him. For the next hour, the sophomores played interactive games with the freshmen in the crowd like Kahoot or pulled people on stage for dance battles. It was when they started talking about the school’s teams and clubs that he signed the next four years of his life away.

“Hi everyone! As I said before, I’m Louis Tomlinson and a sophomore here at Roan Oak High. But most importantly, I’m the starting right forward on our school’s varsity soccer team!”

It was the excitement in his eyes and the way he bounced on his toes as he continued to drawl on about his love for the sport that hypnotized Harry. But as the years went on and they grew to be juniors and seniors, respectively, Louis and all the other boys began to mature and no longer expressed this enthusiastic personality. But this in no way lessened Harry’s attraction to him. Although he kind of wished it did.

It was the jarring noise of the boy’s head smacking against the locker as he let out obscene laughter that finally brought him back to his senses.

“Fuck, fuck Harry… That- that was.” The blonde couldn’t even finish his statement in his hysterics. Harry just stood next to him watching Louis and Liam turn the corner to go into their classroom, or at least he supposed that was where they were going. It was when Niall collapsed on the floor choking on his breath in between laughs that he finally snapped back to reality.

“First of all. Fuck you.” Harry whined, kicking Niall’s thigh. “Second of all. What.”

“He totally just smirked at you mate.” The hysteric boy said finally calming down, squinting his eyes to remove the tears that had begun to form.

“I have class. See you at lunch Ni.” Harry sighed extending his arm to help the boy stand.

“It’s gonna be sunny out today, wanna meet outside at the garden?” Niall questioned finally recovered from his outburst which both drew too much attention towards them and scaring more than a few people away.

Not only had he been mortified in front of Louis and Liam, but Niall was doing a great job at making sure everyone in the hallway knew exactly what had just happened and to who. If they hadn’t been friends for such a long time he would’ve debated wringing his friend's neck. To be perfectly honest, he still did.

“Course mate. See ya after 4th.” And with that Harry saluted Niall jokingly, swung himself around and began his trek to maths.

-

Harry’s resistance to message Peter lasted till 11:30 and he was pretty proud of himself for it.

_Angstybrit: So Peter, how was your day today? x_

After sending the text he wondered if maybe the kiss was too soon or intrusive, but after countering that this was a sugar daddy exchange- it seemed acceptable. What he was not expecting though was an almost immediate response.

**Peterblue19: Lovely, thank you for asking. And yours? Working on a project for school so this is a lovely distraction ;p**

Ok. So no kisses, no need to be too perturbed by that or anything after all he did basically say he loved talking to him. This seemed to be going well, if he disregarded the fact he still had no idea what he was doing or why in the hell he was doing it.

 _Angstybrit: Good_ thanks _:-) Are_ you in _uni? x_

He added the kiss because he was a passive-aggressive mess, and he wasn’t even upset about it.

Just five minutes later while he was scrolling through his Twitter feed on his laptop his phone buzzed with another reply.

 **Peterblue19: Aha** nah **. Late birthday so still in** me **last year of high school. Kinda shit but it works. Also- loving the kisses…** xxxxxxx

He felt a blush creep up his neck and spread across his cheeks as he read the last part of the sentence; he just knew it had been written with a teasing tone to it. He was only focused on this momentarily though as he reread the message and realized he said he was only in high school still.

Wait- did that mean he could know him? After all his account did say he was from Donny as well. Shaking his head he decided that no, that was ridiculous. If there were an 18-year-old boy in his high school with a net worth of $5 million, they would’ve definitely made it known. He probably attended one of the snobby boarding schools the town over. Not that Harry judged it or anything.

It took him a moment to think of a reply this time, not wanting the conversation to turn into a drone on about school and make them both bored of each other. Harry, because he’s a masochistic idiot, decided to add a bit of spice to his reply, leaving the kisses out this time though.

_Angstybrit: Are you sure you’re not catfishing me? This seems a bit too real to be true, I mean I doubt your name is really Peter after all. I think you’re gonna have to prove yourself. x_

The reply was almost instantaneous and Harry’s stomach erupted in equal part nerves and butterflies of excitement as he read the message.

**Peterblue19: I can promise you I’m not a catfish, and I can also promise you that my name is in fact not Peter. I also have a sneaking suspicion that YOUR real name isn’t Angst, although that would be pretty wicked if it were. But regarding proving myself... what would you have in mind?**

Fuck, too late to back out now. And it was that strand of thought that led him to type out another message.

_Angstybrit: Love, that’s a long text and we’re only in the beginning stages of our relationship. You need to Venmo me $100 for making me read that. But yes, my name is not in fact Angst. xx_

And then he typed out his Venmo link, and he sent it. He also threw his phone across the room and buried his head in his blankets with a giddy, yet terrified, grin on his face. But nevertheless, he sent it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Un-beta'd this time so I apologize for any errors. I should be starting to upload more often now.

When Harry woke up the next morning he stared at his ceiling motionless, tucked under his covers as he listened to the rain hit his window. After about a half hour of doing so, thinking through all his life decisions thus far and wondering if he was going to be killed by a gang, he finally picked up his phone.

Typing in his lock screen quickly he clicked on the Seeking Arrangements app, immediately clicking on his message thread with Peter. All that was there was a message he’d sent an hour ago. 

**Peterblue19: Good morning :)**

Nothing. Nothing about the money Harry had quite obviously asked for the night before. Was Peter mad at him? _Was_ he actually just scamming him? 

But that’s when he noticed it. An email was sitting in his notifications with a subject line reading ‘Venmo Transaction Complete’. He felt his stomach drop to his knees. What the fuck. What the _FUCK._ Was this real? Was this actually happening right now? Hesitantly he opened the email, which immediately led him to the app.

Quickly pressing the button to lead him to his account amount and latest transaction he felt his heat plummet for the second time in the past five minutes.

**_Angstybrit: Transaction +$200.00_** ****

Okay. Fuck. Like holy fuck. 

He quickly pressed the transaction receipt to see if maybe Peter had used his real account, but he had used his fake name as well.

Harry had had his personal Venmo link in the chat box with his thumb hovering over the send key the night before, before he realized just how stupid that was and quickly made a different account. 

His heart still felt like it was in the center of the earth and his face felt on fire. He did the only thing he knew to do in this situation, he messaged Peter.

  _Angstybrit: You’re real._

It wasn’t even five seconds after the message was sent he heard the ding of a reply.

  **Peterblue19: Sure am. Do you trust me now?**

_Angstybrit: You didn’t actually have to send me money, I feel like a jerk now :( & why did you send me $200??_

**Peterblue19: Because I doubt you’re a cheap boy. If I’m going to take care of you I’m going to start now.**

Harry practically let out a moan as he read the last message Peter sent. Fuck, this was hot. Why did he do this? Oh right Niall, he’d have to thank him sometime and sometime soon.

  _Angstybrit: I want to meet you._

The second he sent that text he felt an almost immediate sense of regret and tried to back peddle as much as he possibly could.

  _Angstybrit: I mean if you want to. I don’t wanna like scare you. Even tho I’m probably the one that would die here. I’m tall but I’m very sensitive._

_Angstybrit: :)_

He almost opened the window to his bedroom and jumped out as he read over the jumble of messages he had just sent. He was surprised he hadn’t scared Peter away already but now he was surely done for. That was probably why he almost threw up his dinner from the night before when he read the next message he got.

  **Peterblue19: I’d love to. But first we should discuss this arrangement further if that’s all right with you. I have classes soon but I would love to talk with you tonight, here’s my number. Text me tonight. Xx**

He couldn’t decide if he was embarrassed, excited, relieved, turned on, or terrified because not only did he have this mans number, but he had just realized he was over an hour late for school.

-

 “Louis got his phone taken away in History today.” Niall announced through the giant bite of fried chicken at lunch later that day.

 Harry looked up at his mate from his grilled cheese, an eyebrow cocked. “And why is this news to share with me?”

 Niall let out a snort so loud it drew the attention of multiple other tables in the cafeteria. “Because you’ve been bloody pining after him since grade 9.”

 Harry smacked the blonde from across the table, a frown on his lips. “We said we wouldn’t talk about that in school anymore.” He whined, hiding his face in his hands to avoid the eyes of the few onlookers still captivated by the scene they were seemingly putting on.

 Niall snorted _again_ and clapped him on the back, a toothy grin spread across his face. “You said that lover boy, not me.”

 "Whatever.” He grumbled, swigging his water bottle quickly before setting it back down and letting his eyes travel back over to where Niall was sitting across the table. “Why did he get his phone taken away?"

Niall grinned at him, that being exactly the question he was hoping to receive from the younger boy. “Oh, no reason. Other than the fact he was texting Liam about you.”

 Harry felt his stomach drop, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. His entire face turning about thirty degrees warmer. “Wh-what? How? Why- How do you know that?” he stammered anxiously, rubbing his sweaty palms across his jean-clad thighs.

 “He sits like two rows ahead of me and I saw him texting and I got up to grab a tissue, because I’m a proper sick git, and I saw the word Harry in his texts. Then we made eye contact and he glared at me so hard I almost cried. And yeah that’s when the teacher noticed. Moral of the story here folks- don’t use tissues.” Niall chattered, seemingly aimlessly throwing his arms in the air as if he was giving a performance.

 Harry felt his entire body freeze up as he took in the words Niall was saying. Louis was talking about _HIM?_ Why was he talking about him- was he making fun of him? Oh god, he thought to himself as he feared the inevitable tears that would occur if he found out Louis was making fun of him. No Louis wouldn’t make fun of him, Louis was kind. It was probably a different Harry, Louis had so many friends he surely had a Harry in there somewhere. He lifted his eyes up from the table to scan the cafeteria in the hopes of finding Louis among the masses.

 “He wasn’t making fun of you mate if that’s what you’re worried about.” Niall coughed, giving his arm a pat of reassurance. “I saw what the text said.” 

Harry’s attention was quickly drawn back to Niall, his search for Louis seemingly forgotten. “Niall what the FUCK, why didn’t you say so? What did he say?” Harry pleaded, with wide desperate eyes.

“I thought you said we don’t talk about him in school?” Niall said with a wink, giving Harry’s cheek a light pat in goodbye as he stood up with his garbage to leave the café. Harry watched as he walked away in shock, his mouth wide open and cheeks still tinted pink. 

“Close your mouth. You’ll catch flies.” 

It happened so fast it practically didn’t happen at all. Harry’s eyes, and attention, ripped away from Niall so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. He craned his neck to look behind him and locked eyes with the all too familiar blue ones smirking down at him. Harry quickly clamped his mouth shut, before almost immediately opening it again trying to form words to say but nothing coming out. Louis’ smirk widened as he looked down at the younger boy for a moment longer before he walked past his table, to his original destination next to Liam across the room.

His head was spinning, and he didn’t know if he wanted to cry from happiness or fear. 

-

_Hey it’s me._

 He put off texting Peter until 10:30. Not put off per say, more so when he came home he spent about two hours freaking out over Louis, then he napped and now here he was. What had his life come to? 

-

He didn’t receive a reply until about half past midnight.

**UNKNOWN: Hi me, nice to meet you.**

He giggled at the joke, quickly adding Peter’s contact name into his phone.

_Nice dad joke. Very interesting, drew me in entirely._

**Peter Blue: That was the intention. :) Ok, so regarding this arrangement. I feel like it’ll be different than the usual seeing how we’re actually similar in age considering I’m only 18. I was thinking we could go out to dinner, maybe this weekend, to see how we connect in person and we can go from there? I can give you a weekly allowance and occasional gifts.**

Ok, so wow this was actually happening. This was an actual professional business thing. Peter had practically written a contract, was he supposed to join a sugar baby union? Niall would actually be shocked, and Niall was the craziest person he had ever met in the entirety of his life.

_Ok, sounds good. Not sure why I trust you but I do, just please don’t kill me._

**Peterblue: I would never kill you ! Not only would I be in prison which sounds no fun, but then I wouldn’t get to spend any time with you :) x**

_Only you could make not killing someone seem like a sweet gesture._ _I appreciate it in its entirety._

Harry simply blinked at the text, letting his tongue run across his bitten pink lips softly. After reading it for the third time and realizing it wasn’t going to change he sighed, locked his phone and let himself fall back onto the mattress.

He hadn’t thought of the whole not knowing each others names, seeing each others faces before meeting thing before. But now it seemed idiotic. Was he really going to meet a no named stranger in public without knowing what his face even looked like? Seemed like it.

-

The next day Harry got the text he had secretly been hoping for. It was during lunch while Niall was shoveling down mozzarella sticks and he was trying to do his late homework that he noticed a message pop up on his phone.

**Peter Blue: Do you want to go to dinner Friday night? I know a lovely Italian place if you’re up for it.**

Harry felt a smile break onto his face as he read the message, trying his best to mask his face into a neutral expression before Niall noticed and began an interrogation.

_I would love to. Should I dress fancy?_

**Peter Blue: Semi formal I’d say. I’ll book the reservation now for 7.**

Harry felt his stomach bubbling in anxious anticipation.

_Text me the address, I’m excited. I can’t wait to see you… I hope that’s not weird?_

**Peter Blue: Not at all, I can’t wait to see you either. I have no doubt you’re as beautiful as your personality is and we’ll hit it off just fine.**

The second he read the message he slammed his phone down on the table, creating a noise that ricocheted through the cafeteria. He felt his face flush a dark red, he had probably blushed more times since Sunday than he had his entire sixteen years of life.

Niall looked up at him quickly, a stunned expression on his face as a half-eaten mozzarella stick hung out his lips. “It’s feeding time Harold, respect my peace." 

Harry rolled his eyes at him, flicking the mozzarella stick out of his mouth earning a scream of betrayal from Niall. 

Harry giggled at the boy now protectively hovered over his tray before letting his eyes trail across the sea of people surrounding them. He was about to ask Niall a question when all the air in his body was sucked out like someone shoved a massive vacuum down his throat. 

Sitting diagonally across from them at his regular table sat Louis. This would’ve been absolutely normal except for the fact that Louis was staring back at him. The moment Louis realized their eyes locked Harry almost fell off of his stool at the smirk that graced Louis’ lips. When Louis didn’t pull his gaze from Harry after multiple moments passed Harry lifted his hand to give the other boy the smallest wave in acknowledgment. It was lame and he knew it but what in the world was someone like him supposed to do in this type of situation?

Louis pulled his eyes away then and looked down to his phone, typing something out and giving one last glance towards Harry before immersing himself entirely in a story Liam was passionately telling, his hands flying around the table.

 It wasn’t Niall’s complaining about the mozzarella stick or the bell marking the end of the period that drew his attention away from Louis. Nor was it the common sense that he was staring and being a creep. It was the vibration of his phone, which was, still face down on the table.

Picking up his phone he saw a message he would have never thought he’d get in a million years.

**Peter Blue: It’s set. Can’t wait to see you. By the way, you can change my name to Louis.**

After reading it his eyes snapped back up to Louis as fast as they physically could, only to see his seat now empty and his form lost in the sea of students making their way out the cafeteria doors.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless apologies for the insane gap between updates then this short filler chapter :( But on the upside chapter 4 is already written and will probably drop next week! Endless thanks to my loves for editing this for me! Enjoy. :)

Fuck.

Twelve hours later and that was the only word his brain seemed capable of coming up with. It was just past midnight and Harry was staring at his bright computer screen, his chat box with Peter - or should he say Louis - the only thing visible on the screen.

He had yet to come up with a coherent enough reply to address the situation he had somehow managed to end up in. Peter’s real name being Louis did not necessarily mean he was Louis Tomlinson, but that did not stop Harry from being near entirely convinced.   

If it was his Louis, then that would explain a lot that had been occurring lately. Ever since Niall had signed him up for that fucking app, Louis had actually noticed his existence. And yeah Liam pointed him out on Monday, but on Tuesday Louis didn’t _have_ to talk to him, and on Wednesday he didn’t _have_ to be staring across the room at him.

Niall hadn’t even noticed the state of shock he had entered and begrudgingly dragged him to their next class when he wouldn’t snap out of it to pay attention to him.

But now here he was, awake at midnight, trying to will himself to send Louis the message that was just sitting in his chat box.When he sent it a few moments later, it was accidental. He had meant to delete the message when he mistakenly pressed the enter key, watching in horror as it sent

 

_I know a Louis, would be a laugh if you were him haha .._

What was he even thinking when he typed that up in the first place? If it wasn’t _his_ Louis, he would be insulted that Harry wanted him to be someone else, and if it was _his_ Louis, he would probably be totally creeped out.

That was when it hit him that even if it _was_ his Louis that didn’t mean he knew he was talking to someone he knew, let alone Harry. This was an absolute disaster of epic proportions. Not even Napoleon invading Russia in the dead of winter was as disastrous as this.

“I admit defeat.” He groaned, waving his pillow in the air above his head.

If his life went to shit, he would blame Niall.

Just as he was about to drift off into a panic-induced sleep, his phone buzzed with a new message. He peered in slight annoyance at the message that appeared blurry on his screen through his tired eyes. If it was from anybody but Louis he would _literally_ strangle them for waking him up.

**Louis SA: :)**

**Louis SA: You haven’t told me your name yet. :)**

Ok. So Louis double texted. That means he at least doesn’t hate him yet. It was soon after this realization that Harry actually understood the context of the last text. If he told Louis his name and it was his Louis there was a 95% chance everything would go to absolute shit and chaos would ensue. But there was always the 5% chance it wouldn’t, or that it wasn’t even his Louis.

After a moments deliberation, he just said fuck it and typed in his name, his thumb millimeters away from the send button when his phone buzzed with a new text.

**Louis SA: I bet I could guess.**

It was Louis Tomlinson. It was definitely fucking Louis Tomlinson.

_Do it._

The seconds that passed by after he sent the text passed like eons. He could hear the hand of his alarm clock ticking as he stared blankly at the screen.

Fuck.

Shit.

Fuck.

Shit.

What the bloody hell was he doing?

When five minutes passed without a response despite Louis’ prior instantaneous responses, Harry slowly placed his phone face down onto his side table and moved to lie down, staring at the ceiling.

It wasn’t even a second after he’d gotten himself into a comfortable position on his bed that his phone vibrated again. And although he’d like to say that he checked the message calmly and practically unbothered, he had lunged for his phone like a monkey.

After taking a second to let his head calm down from sitting up too fast and taking a multitude of deep breaths he finally looked at the message and when he finally did his mind went blank.

 

**Louis SA: Hi Harry. :)**

Once again. Fuck.

_How long have you known?_

Harry couldn’t decide if he felt humiliated or turned on or… maybe both? It’s not like he could be excruciatingly furious at Louis given he basically knew it was Louis too.

Wait.

That was when it hit him that this was Louis Tomlinson. His one and only high school crush was into him, or at least in a sexual money-giving-but-not-a-prostitute type of way.

**Louis SA: Since I swiped right :/ Are u mad?**

How in the hell had he known since then? It was Wednesday night and he’d known since Sunday. They had seen each other in school and he had been Harry’s practical sugar daddy that whole time. This was insane but also kind of hot.

_I feel like I should be but I’m not. That is assuming ur not pranking me and planning on destroying not only the rest of my high school life but the entirety of my future as well? :-)_

**Louis SA: That message is too long sweetcheeks Venmo me $100.**  

Harry let out a snort so intense after reading that message it would’ve rivaled those of Niall’s. Then once again, just like the nights before, he decided to push his luck just an inch too far. It was midnight fevers fault.

_Sorry daddy I can’t :( I already spent it allll…._

Harry could feel his entire body erupt in flames after sending that last message. Literally what on _earth_ was going on with him? He wasn’t even this outgoing when he was totally wasted. But for some reason he didn’t regret it one bit. What was the worst that could happen? He shoots across the channel to Paris and starts a new life?

His phone soon buzzed once again indicating he had received yet another message.

**Louis SA: Don’t worry baby I can take care of that. Go to sleep I’ll see you in the morning. x**

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for almost 1k hits! Please leave a comment below I love talking to you all and getting your feedback!!

After rereading the prior nights conversation at a minimum of thirty times Harry finally came to terms with the fact that it had legitimately happened and he still had so many questions.

He was sitting in his last class before lunch staring out the window his desk was sat next to and rethinking every single detail that had led him to this moment, not even a single syllable his teacher spoke being absorbed into his brain.

How had Louis figured out it was him on Day 1? Why did he swipe right? Why was he even fucking _talking_ to him?

He was convinced it must’ve just been some kind of sick joke he and Liam were pulling on him, and that was why Liam pointed at him the other day. But at the same time he knew for an absolute fact Louis wouldn’t do something that horrible to someone. Was Louis even that rich? He was the most popular guy in the entire upper class of Roan Oak at least one person must’ve known… right? 

At this point he knew he had to tell Niall, it would inevitably be humiliating for the first three minutes as he rolled on the floor laughing at him but he knew in all actuality he needed his best mates advice on this. He eyed the blonde boy across the room from under his eyelashes, as he remained absolutely oblivious to his teacher’s ramblings of Othello and Desdemona’s doomed relationship.

Huh, ironic.

He pulled out his phone once again to stare at the messages from the night before and after reading through them once again he decided to do something.

_Meet me behind the school in 10._

“Mr. Mallard can I please use the restroom?” Harry asked, his hand casually raised in the air in effort to appear polite. 

“I don’t know Mr. Styles. _Can_ you?” Mr. Mallard replied, earning giggles from half the class and annoyed eye rolls and groans from the other. Guess which half Niall was a part of. 

“May I _please_ bless the toiletries with the exiting of urination from my body, good sir.” Harry said staring his teacher dead in the eye, an eyebrow slightly cocked. 

When Mr. Mallard narrowed his eyes slightly at his distasteful response leading Harry to roll his eyes and give up, “I am literally about to pee on the floor sir, may I please go to the bathroom?”

Mr. Mallard simply rolled his eyes waving his hand at the door, gesturing to Harry that he could go. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled quickly getting up, stuffing his back pocket in his phone and shooting Niall a wink before scampering out of the classroom, leaving giggles and his teachers aggravated sigh in the distance. 

As he walked through the white washed hallways of his high school towards the back entrance he could feel beads of sweat beginning to form at the nape of his neck. His heartbeat felt as if it was rising to a troublesome level, his ears practically ringing from the sensation.

Reaching up he pressed his clammy hand against the glass window of the back door leading to the rarely traveled back area of the school. As the heavy door creaked upon Harry let out a soft moan of pleasure as the cool fall air ran across his overheated body. 

He quickly squeezed himself through the crack of the door, checking behind himself to make sure nobody had noticed him before closing the door. 

What’s the worst that could possibly happen? 

Reaching up to wipe the sweat from his hairline with his wrist he let himself fall against the wall, closing his eyes as he waited.  

 

11:21. 

Harry let out a deflated sigh as he looked up from the time on his phone. It’d been 11 minutes since he texted Louis. All bark but no bite he supposed. Feeling quite humiliated he moved to stand up from his leaning position against the wall, cracking his stiff joints as he went. 

“Will the real sugar baby please speak up?”

He felt his entire body stiffen as he heard the familiar voice behind him. If salted caramel had a sound, it would be his voice. 

“You did not just quote the sugar baby song, Louis.” Harry snorted, trying to appear as confident as possible as he turned around to see the actual love of his high school life leaning on the wall across from him. 

Fuck he was hot. He tried; he really did try his hardest to keep his eyes from trailing down Louis’ body. It didn’t work though. He let his eyes fall down taking in the appearance of the boy standing in front of him. A white vintage tee with a rainbow apple logo lay clad against his chest. A pair of ripped black jeans sat on Louis’ legs, blessing Harry’s brain in the way the material hugged snuggly to the older boys thighs. He quickly stored that image in the back of his mind for uh… later activities. 

“I mean you are my sugar baby, sugar baby.” Louis said with a wink quickly drawing Harry’s attention back to reality, his voice dipping down just enough for the sultriness behind it to be almost unnoticeable to the unsuspecting eye.

His freshman self would be in absolute disbelief of what was happening at this very moment. Hell, his 24 hours ago self would be in absolute disbelief.

“This is probably the strangest sugar daddy slash baby arrangement thing in the history of the like... universe.” He said awkwardly, chewing slightly on his lower lip staring anywhere but Louis’ face trying to appear as confident as possible, which of course made him look the absolute _opposite_ of confident. 

“An 18 year old and a 16 year old should be much better than a 16 year old and an 81 year old.” Louis scoffed, almost to himself it seemed. “Why so shy sweet cheeks, where’s the outgoing boy I’ve been talking to online eh?” Louis asked, stepping forward to close the gap between the two boys and lifting his hand up to rest under Harry’s chin. 

Harry felt himself flush even further, not sure if it was because of the predicament he had managed to find himself in or because he had subconsciously leant himself into Louis’ touch. “Louis, no offense or anything- but what the fuck is happening?” He asked finally daring to look up into Louis’ eyes. Louis’ eyes, which managed to be even more beautiful up close, scratch that _every_ detail of Louis was even more beautiful up close. 

“To be entirely honest I don’t have a clue either. I’m just trying to go with your flow.” 

“Oh, my flow?” Harry said cheekily, waggling his eyebrows at the other boy in a jokingly seductive way. 

“Yeah.” Louis hummed smirking at the younger boy leaning in even closer, if that was even physically possible. 

“Well Mr. Tomlinson, my ‘flow’ was supposed to happen about 15 minutes ago at this point so my teacher is going to start to think I’ve died between the classroom and the toilets, so I’m going to have to regretfully excuse myself.” Harry said baking off slowly. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, all the sensors in his brain practically firing off at once. “Text me tonight?” He asked biting down on his lower lip in questioning. 

“You know it, sugar baby.” Louis replied with a wink, squeezing Harry’s cheek before spinning around and walking back to the front entrance of the school humming the sugar baby song to himself as he went. 

What kind of mess had he managed to get himself into?


End file.
